The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of semiconductor-oscillator.
Numerous analog-and digital-oscillators of the most varying technological constructions are known in the art. The oscillation frequency of an oscillator is governed either by an oscillatory or tank circuit (harmonic oscillator) or by a discharge operation (relaxation oscillator), as for example in the case of an astable multivibrator. In this regard attention is directed to the publication of Rolf Hahn, Elektronische Schaltkreissysteme, Grundlagen, Aufbau und Anwendung, pgs. 116 - 125 (chapter 3.4. Bausteine mit Zeitverhalten), Berlin-Munchen 1971. An exact differentiation between analog-oscillators and digital-oscillators is no longer possible at high frequencies, due to delay times and the pulse edge rise times which occur when operating at the region of the boundary frequency of the components. The conventional RC-and LC-oscillators therefore must be replaced by new circuits for high-frequency applications. Additionally, in the case of LC-oscillators which are conventionally controlled in the higher frequency range, a further drawback is the constricted frequency-pulling range which exists due to the dependency of the frequency-pulling range upon the variation element, this dependency of the frequency-pulling range being governed by the square root of C or LC.
There are known digital oscillators which operate at a greater relatively constant oscillating frequency. These oscillators consist of chains having an uneven number of inverting logic switching circuits and a signal feedback from the last element of the chain to the first element of the chain. However, such type oscillators have the drawback that the oscillation frequency is fixed by the switching times of the logic switching circuits and tuning of the oscillation frequency only can be accomplished with difficulty.
The problem of fluctuation reactions of the signal amplitude of RC-oscillators was recognized in detail by the study carried out by C. Koken, appearing in Internationale Elektronische Rundschau, Volume 5, pgs. 97-101. The analyzed basic configurations of oscillator circuits allow for the analysis of known circuit arrangements and the synthesis of new, yet to develop arrangements.